A Few Mushy Bits
by Corvus corone
Summary: A compilation of SIXTEEN parody NatsuMikan ficlets. A semi-sequel to the "How To Write" leaflets.
1. One to Ten

_A/N: Not all mushy stories are bad; I know some really good ones that I enjoy reading._  
_This ficlet (or rather, set of ten ficlets) is sort of dedicated to_ Wrath of Athena_ who suggested it. :) But then it got a bit long and I got a bit impatient , so I posted it before I read your mushy ideas in your PM ... so I'll probably be doing a second chapter later.  
_

**A Few Mushy Bits.**

**Here are some mushy storylines and examples of how to use them.**

**1. Natsume isn't a jerk, he's just **_**vulnerable**_**. All that he needs is to be shown love and understanding.**

Natsume had had a traumatic, disturbing childhood involving burnt villages, a lot of death, secret spy missions and familial torture in the form of the captive Aoi and much else besides. You, as a Gakuen Alice fic reader, should already know all this, and besides, it's much too depressing for words to describe so we'll just gloss over his traumatic, disturbing childhood.

Although he seemed like a jerk on the outside, on the inside he was just a poor frightened little boy who just needed to be shown love. So when his white angel in the form of Mikan appeared, he reached out for the light and was brought into a whole new world. He had never known such warmth and compassion before (even though Luca was possibly the most devoted and empathetic best friend that one could have).

"Mikan, because of the love and care you have shown me, I have discovered my inner happy fluffiness. Because of the sympathy and kindness you have given to me, I have magically fallen in love with you. I will turn into a super-nice person and we will live happily ever after." And then he kissed Mikan on the lips, the first kiss either of them had ever had, and it was as perfect as sparkling rainbows and fluffy bunnies and glittery wolfinas.

And thus Mikan's courage and perseverance and niceness paid off.

**2. Natsume is a demon/vampire/devil/God Of EVIL who is the very symbol of perfection. **

There have been frightful rumours heard of the Black Lacerator Of Bone, otherwise known as the BLOB, and Alice Academy was duly scared. Apparently he had killed three hundred and two grown men and women, some of them highly trained government spies, and was frightful to look at. Who knows when this mysterious being might appear and wreck havoc in the classrooms? It was said that the BLOB was an angel, a demon, a user of Elephants (much like Mikan, then), an ALICE, a young boy doomed to death at the age of 13, a renegade ghost, a super-powered dark ninja turtle, a being of Free Magic who had escaped the Charter, a giant who fell off his beanstalk, the thirty-first reincarnation of Hades, a vampiric werewolfini, a talking scratch-cat allied with a bitchy red-haired girl and a gay blue-haired guy, etc.

Anyway. The thing is, one day a little innocent girl called Mikan met the BLOB, although she had No Idea of his true identity, for he was under the guise of "Natsume". She fell in love with this mysterious stranger at first sight, and she found he was gentle, true and loving (as well as a complete stud muffin), yet doomed to remain an outcast and misunderstood by the rest of society. (Their sorry excuse was, "We don't like serial killers.")

In due course the pure and goodly Mikan lost her innocence to this masked and totally hot man, but she did not regret it at all in the slightest because they were in love.

The moral of this tale is, "If you are a sweet innocent little girl and you meet a mysterious yet sexy stranger, he's probably a mass murderer."

**3. Either that, or Mikan is a beautiful demon/vampire/devil/Goddess Of EVIL.**

The teenage girl Mikan was not only incredibly beautiful, she was also enigmatic. She had a terrible, terrible secret within her - but we don't know what it is exactly. Natsume found this very interesting indeed. She was a mystery as well as a beauty, and he loved her for it. She was quiet, and rarely spoke aloud, preferring instead the telepathic company of her forty-nine wolfinas including her best friend Luthien Undomiel, the leader of the pack. Her dark beauty shone throughout her daily life, for it was impossible to ignore.

Natsume fell in love with her at first sight, obviously - who could resist such a secretive, shadowy beauty? As for Mikan, Natsume was the first and only boy she had ever opened up to, and she began to love him too. And on a beautiful full mooned night, they finally shared their first kiss, and it was beautiful and impassioned and fiery.

**4. ... or to go right to the other end of the scale, she's actually a superhero princessessa in hiding.**

"Heh heh heh," laughed Princessessaessa Meekan Natzumi4eVar 1547 Seariarastipastry Cutiepie Sakuracherrytrees gaily. "Now I can live a normal life with these lower-class uneducated people!" For she had come to Alice Academy, a school for boring ordinary people.

And so she started a new life under the name of "Mikan Sakura", where she was NOT known as the superhero anime princess(essa(essa)) who could sing, dance, act and play the trombone, not to mention her possession of eight-four Alices and her photographic memory and perfect pitch, not forgetting her straight A-triple+ academic status. The only person she could confide in about the difficulty in hiding such awesome abilities was her childhood friend, Hotaru, who although supremely amazing was not QUITE as amazing as Meekan herself.

But she obviously wasn't very good at acting because a certain Natsume Hyuuuuuga could see right through her disguise, so great were her powers, talents and gifts. And he fell in love with her awesome-ness (because that's exactly what guys like - a girl a thousand times more awesome than themselves). And Meekan, too, found herself inexplicably falling for this ordinary young boy who had no inheritance and no title. Her father would NOT allow such a marriage to this poor commoner, such was Meekan's cruel fate. Instead, they eloped, and had their honeymoon in Parris (becuse Meekan spoke fluent Frrench as well, thanks to her noble royal education).

**5. Maybe Natsume's also a prince.**

While in Parris, the happy couple discovered that a prince of the royal family of Frrance had gone missing ten years ago. After the king (who happened to be taking a walk to the local market) took one glance at Natsume, he almost fainted in shock. There, in in his grown-up maturity, was the missing prince, Prince Natsume! He was immediately brought back to the palace and there was a feast prepared for the return of the beloved Crown Prince De France. Meekan called her father in his own kingdom, and told him about the delightful coincidence (actually, it wasn't really a great coincidence, for only a prince of true royal blood and bearing could have captured Meekan's dainty heart).

What was an even greater joy to them was the fact that not only was Natsume a rich prince after all, he had been engaged to Princessessaessa Meekan at the age of two, and now the prophecy had been fulfilled of their own desire. And thus their two kingdoms were joined in holy matrimony, and they both were now twice as rich as before through some lucky loophole in the legal write-up, and they all lived happily ever after.

**6. Angst. But it needs a happy, mushy ending.**

Natsume was in pain. Deep, emotional, heart-wrenching pain, that threatened to take his life. Such was the torment endured by those unrequited lovers - and tenfold was the torture of Natsume, for tenfold more did he love Mikan than any other did love his love! His one true love, his soulmate, had gone - she was in California now, probably thinking no more of him than he did his shoe. Oh, the agony, the pain! For truly his pain was the worse for the distance between them. He could not think any other thought but of his dear love, Mikan Sakura, and he had no other vision but her in his eyes. Her sparkling honey-coloured eyes, her thinkling laugh, that smile which could ease off the burden of the world from his shoulders. And it was gone. All gone were her chestnut tresses, her polka-dotted panties (or knickers as we call them in England), her melodious speech ...

"Natsume! There you are!" said a familiar voice by his side. He looked up at once. Could it be ... ?

Yes, it was! "Polka-dots!" he cried. "But I thought you were in California, were you not?"

"Oh, Natsume ... " she chewed her lip. How to say such a life-changing statement? "Natsume, I ... love you. I just couldn't bear it, being more than ten feet away from you, such was the emotional angsting in my soul that I had to turn back as soon as I reached Big Japanese Airport No. 3 ... I hope it's ok."

"O, my dear Mikan! Surely this is a gift from heaven - for I love you too! Let's get married and have our first mushy kiss and then lose our virginity in beauty and spiritual loveliness and have twenty-four children and a dog!"

And so they did.

**7. New girl goes to new school, is not one of the Popular Plastics, sets her sights on the hot guy, gets into trouble with the Popular Plastics but goes out with the hot guy anyway.**

Mikan Sakura was the new girl in the fantastical school of Fadapadathag. As soon as she walked into the classroom and had had her name announced to the class by the teacher, Natsume Hyuuga knew she was the one. Pretty or stunning she may not be, but her quirky intelligence stood out to him like a lightbulb.

And as soon as Natsume introduced himself to Mikan, she knew he was the one. For although he was the resident hot guy, she could sense his innate sensitivity and niceness.

Natsume soon became Mikan's maths and French tutor, and they both loved these evenings with each other, although they were both too shy to say so.

"Natsume ... I think I might have a crush on you," Mikan bravely said one evening.

"Huh? On ME?" said Natsume, incredulous.

"Yes, I think so. I thought it might have just been a stomach-ache, but I was wrong. It was heartache."

"I can't believe it ... I have a crush on you too! Mikan, this is wonderful! Do you want to go out with me?"

Mikan was not given a second after she said, "Yes of course!" when Natsume kissed her full on the lips, very mushily.

Of course, being the resident hot guy meant he was followed around by the resident Popular Plastics, led by one Luna Koizumi with vice-president Sumire Shouda. They took an immediate interest in the poor new girl Mikan, and she found herself in deep trouble. Thanks to Natsume's interest in her, Mikan was quickly made into the loser of Class B.

But as Mikan is a symbol of the inner spirit which never dies and is meant to tell us, "No-one is a loser. Everyone can be a winner. It doesn't matter what the Popular Plastics say, you can do it! Reach for the stars!" i.e., the American Dream, we must give her a happy ending. So she DID pursue her relationship with the love of her life, Natsume, and he forsook the charms of Luna and Sumire and instead went out with Mikan. Yay! And Luna and Sumire came to the realisation that they were _not_ better than everyone else, and that being nice trumps being sexy.

(Cue close-up of Natsume and Mikan's first kiss, together with background music of "Breaking Free" from High School Musical)

**8. Although Mikan's not on the same intellectual or social level as Natsume, they get together anyway. She probably has some sort of tragic past as well.  
**

Mikan Sakura was a waitress. A boring, ordinary waitress who also worked part-time as a cleaner, a shop assistant and as the office slave. Natsume Hyuuga, meanwhile, was a best-selling writer who often worked in the cafe where Mikan waitressed, owned a large apartment which Mikan cleaned, often visited the bookstore where his books sold by the millions and where Mikan worked, and was also the top executive of Hyuuga Corps. where Mikan was the office slave. Sumire Shouda and Luna Koizumi were his beautiful and super-efficient secretaries, poised for promotion and perhaps even more in the way of a _relationship_ with Natsume, the Boss.

But enough of the backstory. What matters is that somehow, the almighty Natsume found himself falling for this unimportant young girl who was always in the background, serving coffee or selling his books or serving coffee at his home for him or serving more coffee in his office. And of course Mikan, being dazed by this powerful, handsome and wonderful person who was falling in love with such a lowly person as herself, started to fall for him as well. Sumire and Luna were furious (especially Luna, because she thought that she was better than Sumire, who wanted to be a baker and not a secretary anyway).

In due time (although of course their union was looked down upon by the everyone else of Natsume's level), she began to open up to him, and told him the reason for her sadness and lowly status. It turned out that she was actually born into a high and wealthy aristocratic family, but for reasons unknown (probably political but that's really hard to describe and make up so I'll skip it), she was abandoned in the local Japanese Jungle and left to die. (And you thought only barbaric Chinese people left baby girls to die out in the forests.)

But she didn't die. Obviously. She survived by eating the fruit that the monkeys gave her and drinking the sap of trees that the birds pecked holes in, and made friends with the local tribe of Japanese Wolves (_Canis lupus japanesius_). In time, they accepted her as the alpha of the pack (although she couldn't mate with anyone, but let's not get too specific about silly little details like that). In some more time, because of the great powers of goodness and purity that shone out from Mikan, the J-Wolves were transformed into pink, butterfly winged wolfinas and giant, black, red-eyed, crow-winged wolfinis. (As we already know, after Mikan left to go into the city, her best friend Luthien Undomiel became alpha female with her alpha male being Frodo von Thingolsingollostein.)

So that was that. But now, Mikan had completely got over her traumatic, shady past and had learnt to speak Japanese totally fluently without the help of any teachers and was a very normal young woman with no psychological issues whatsoever.

All this life story made Natsume love this courageous woman even more than he did already, and as soon as she had finished he kissed her hard on the lips. She kissed back, and then they were lost in love and passion for the rest of the night.

And then they had to get married (because of some weird social rule, of course), which was ok because they were totally in love and didn't care that they had only been going out for a day.

**9. Pretend romances? Always a sign of real feelings.**

Natsume, the resident hot guy, had a small crush on Luna, one of the co-leaders of the Popular Plastics. But she had rejected him. He thought and thought for a long time, and finally devised his master plan. He would _pretend_ to go out with someone else, maybe that unpopular girl Mikan Sakura, but _actually_ it was just to make Luna get jealous. And then she would want him. It was a plan that just couldn't fail - or so he thought.

So he asked out Mikan, and she said "Duh, yeah, I thought we were already going out! Don't you remember Situation #7 up above?" and so the first step in the plan was completed. (Of course with her feminine intuition she KNEW that he didn't really fancy her, but she played along because she was so nice.) Luna was indeed very jealous and confronted him about the relationship.

"How dare you ask out that silly little girl Mikan and not me or Sumire or at least someone else your level! I command you, as co-leader of the Popular Plastics, to end this immature relationship and ask out either me, Sumire or ... " she thought for a moment, listing all the Popular Plastics in her head and making mental notes about their relationship status, compatabilty and height, then continued, "or ... Wakako."

Normally, Natsume would have been very happy that his plan was working and Luna wanted him to ask her out, but something had changed. It was as if he was actually developing real feelings for Mikan! How very strange.

"Luna, I ... I just can't do it. I think I'm falling in love with Mikan!" he said.

Luna gasped, slapped him with her pink handbag and stalked off. "Mari, strike Natsume off the Hot Guy list!" she called to one of her minions.

Meanwhile, Natsume was running off to find Mikan and tell her of his revelation. He did so, in as cheesy and as mushy a tone as can be imagined by mere humans, and she completely understood.

"Natsume, I completely understand. I know I should be really, really pissed off and slap you and hate you for using me as a tool just to make another girl jealous, but I'm too nice for that sort of thing. So I'll kiss you mushily instead." And she did, and Natsume knew his life had been fulfilled.

**10. Hate is not hate, it is _love_.**

Mikan hated Natsume Hyuuga so much. Not only was he really nasty to her all the time, he called her "polka-dots" or "strawberry print" (depending on the day), which he _knew_ was very annoying for her. Argh. Just thinking of that irritating little twerp made her blood boil.

But one day, she woke up and realised something - it wasn't hate she was feeling, it was _love_. (You see, those two emotions are really, really hard to tell apart. I mean, caring deeply and emotionally for someone else is indeed very easily confused with wanting that someone to be crushed by a falling tractor.) So she went and found Natsume, and said, "Oh Natsume, I know I've hated you for so long, but I've just discovered it was because I was in love with you for so long! I don't hate you at all! Not even when you call me silly names."

And Natsume replied, "Haha, you're so stupid, polka-dots."

But Mikan wasn't annoyed at all in the slightest because she knew he meant it as a sign of affection, not because he hated her. So she said, "Every time you say the words 'polka-dots' I love you more (even though I was really annoyed by it before)."

They kissed, and lived happily ever after and never got annoyed with each other again. Ever.


	2. Eleven to Sixteen

_A/N: To **Wrath of Athena**, who suggested the first three ideas of this chapter. Sorry it's not really as good as the first chapter... my brain's too stressed out to think of any good ideas.__  
To everyone, Mush CAN be really nice, and I am an avid supporter of fics with mushy idea **#14** especially (although it's never written for the pairings that I would like it to be).  
Also, to translate the Frrench, simply replace all "hrr" bits with "r" and plug into a French translator. If it still doesn't make sense, remember that after all, it IS Frrench, not French. :P_

**11. There is an obvious and mystical connection with Mikan's surname and cherry trees.**

It was the night of the Last Dance, Mikan had just had an accidental tooth kiss and was being psychically (by the forces of Love and Hawtness) pulled towards the Sakura Tree where a certain Natsume was sitting in wait for her. After a brief and yet passionate talk, he gave her the most beautiful and heartfelt kiss that an Elementary School kid could give another, even though Mikan did not consent to it ... oh wait, this isn't a fanfic. This is canon. Whoops.

Let's start again. It was the morning of the ... er ... Second To Last Dance, and Mikan was being telekinetically pulled by the strength of her surname and of Natsume's love to a Sakura Tree where he was sitting reading his manga.

"Eurgh, it's Natsume the pervert," thought Mikan, as she sat down next to him and started to eat Sakura Fruits (also known as cherries, at least to those in the English-speaking world).

"Eurgh, it's that annoying loud girl in my class," thought Natsume, spitting out a Sakura Seed.

"What are YOU doing here, anyway?" said Mikan out loud. "You're always under my favourite Sakura Tree!"

"No, what are YOU doing here? I'm only sitting here 'cos this stupid Tree keeps following me around!"

"That's weird, because I always feel like _I'm _following the Tree around ... everywhere I go, it's always in front of me! ... maybe it has psychic powers that call people like us to it!"

"Yeah, right, whatever, Sakura-print panties."

But the power of the Sakura Tree was in the air and in the Sakura Fruits that they had eaten, and it gradually began to infect their minds and their hearts ... soon, they had both been imbued by True Sakura Love. And thus they both received their first kiss from the other (because this is the morning of the Second To Last Dance, and therefore the day before her other first kiss, also conveniently near the Sakura Tree and its loving power), and ate Sakura Fruit Pie, a symbol of their love, until their dying day.

And they also planted a hundred and three more Sakura Trees with the Sakura Seeds left over from the Sakura Fruit Pies around the school, so that a hundred and three more pairs of lovers could find their way to each other. Yay!

**12. Stolen kisses are a great way to begin a loving, mature relationship.**

Now, Natsume Hyuuga was a notorious playboy. He loved to steal the first kisses of young virgin girls and use them in his evil and scheming devices and plans. And thus he rampaged the grounds of Fadapadathag, causing many a heartbreak and subsequently receiving many a death threat. But he was not fulfilled - although he had everything that he wanted and the unwilling love of a thousand schoolgirls, his heart was empty. That is, until a girl who was purer than any before her arrived at the school.

Natsume lusted after her at first sight and stole her first kiss while she was distracted and looking for her stolen underwear and virginity (for he had taken those too). Mikan was very, very upset and screamed for her lost kiss the whole night long, while Natsume gloated over his prize.

"Natsume! You're nothing but an evil jerk and I'll hate you FOREVER!" wept Mikan. "I can't believe you would do such a thing to innocent little girls like me!"

"Well ... after what I did to you, you're not so innocent after all, are you now?" said Natsume, smirking his super-hot smirk.

"I HATE YOOOUU!" shouted Mikan. "And now I'm going to go into the five stages of grief over the loss of my first kiss!"

"Hey, come on now, it's not like you didn't enjoy it," said Natsume, winking a flirty wink.

But Mikan wasn't listening. She was in mental denial. "Noooo! This can't be true! How can this be happening to a poor innocent girl like me!"

"Shut up, you're gonna make me regret pulling you."

"I HATE YOU!! Oh, wait, actually, I already went through the anger stage a few sentences ago ... so now I'm meant to be bargaining! Natsume, what can I do to make you give back that kiss?"

"Huh. _You_ can't do anything. When your first kiss is gone, it's gone. I'm the only guy who's man enough to steal stuff like this," Natsume said and then laughed evilly.

Mikan simply replied by bawling her eyes out, obviously now into the depression stage. After a few minutes, Natsume stopped laughing at her, and said, "Ok, fine, I'll be your super-hot boyfriend if it'll shut you up."

And Mikan accepted, and they were both very happy. In time she even persuaded him to give up his dastardly rapist ways.

**13. What's a story without conflict?**

As we have seen, Natsume was the hottest stud in the school, even though he had officially been struck off the Hot List by Luna. However, he wasn't really upset about this - in fact, he was happier than ever, now that he had the love of his dear Mikan Sakura. Now, although Mikan was considered to be one of the "losers" of the sixth form, she was not unhappy. Why should she be? After all, although she had no fashion sense, she had many best friends and one very hot, very nice boyfriend.

But what should occur in the midst of their happiness but a deadly conflict that could possibly lead to death and destruction? For Natsume, in his forgetful stupidity, had neglected to wash his coffee mug after he used it.

"Oh, Natsume! You NEVER listen to me! It's like I tell you to wash that mug, but you just DON'T! What's your problem, anyway?"

"Neurgh... I don't know. I guess it must have slipped my mind, sorry," said Natsume.

Mikan was still not happy. "How can we have a proper relationship if you don't make any effort at all? I work SO hard at keeping our love alive - you know, I even wash all your socks for you - and you don't even bother to listen to anything I say!"

Natsume rolled his eyes and rinsed the guilty coffee mug.

"Don't you DARE roll your eyes at me, Mr I-Can't-Be-Bothered-To-Wash-Mugs! Why don't you just walk out RIGHT NOW because I can't stand to look at you!" shouted Mikan.

But Natsume went towards her, wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her full on the lips. And the power of that loving kiss was such that the conflict was forgotten, and Mikan realised that she was deeply and fully in love with Natsume after all.

"Natsume, I can't believe that I was angry with you before for a silly thing like that. I'm glad that this conflict has only made our relationship stronger," said she.

**14. You can't have a male best friend without falling in love with him.**

Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura were the very best of friends (never mind about Luca and Hotaru for now). They had lived next door to each other when they were little, and they had always been inthe same class and form and tutor group at school. They even arrived at Alice Academy on the same day. In short, they were inseparable, and everyone who knew them knew that they would one day become a couple ... or would they?

(Note: The fact that this fic is labelled "NxM" does not take away any suspense whatsoever from this cliffhanger question.)

Anyway. It came to pass that one day, Natsume fell in love with another girl, a girl named Luna ... and Mikan was left all alone, with no-one to talk to or open her heart to in a friendshippy way. She was understandably depressed. And through her deep, dark thoughts and in the web of her deep, dark secrets, she discovered within herself a burning passion for her ex-best-friend, Natsume.

But surely that was too weird? Because to Mikan, Natsume was like a brother, and not boyfriend material at all. But her heart told her that it was true, she did indeed love Natsume as a lover. How very weird. The fact is, from that day she hated Luna. But because of her great niceness and general caring for other people persona, she could not bring herself to destroy Natsume and Luna's relationship through plain confessions or devious traps. Luckily, fate was on her side and Natsume confessed his undying adoration to Mikan before she could get too depressed (although not soon enough to prevent her from having to write angsty emo poetry).

"But Natsume, don't you love Luna?" said Mikan, although her heart was overjoyed that Natsume had made the first move.

"No, I don't. I thought I did, but it turned out I was only in love with her looks, pretty weird 'cos you're prettier than her. You know what, I really did think I had found true love at last, but I guess the author felt differently, y'know? No, but with you, I am complete. You complete me. I'm totally in love with your personality as well as your stunning figure," Natsume replied.

And so Luna struck Natsume off the Hot List for the second time and gave up on the idea of such a person as she finding love, especially in fanfiction.

**15. Forced marriages are always happy.**

The King of Frrance had a matter to discuss with his son.

"Bonjouhrr, mon pèhrre le Hrroi," _(Good day, my father the King)_ said the son in question. "Pouhrrquoi avez-vous m'appelé ici?"_ (Why have you called me here?)_

_(Translator's Note: Having now given you a free sample of Frrench, we will now give the majority of the dialogue in English.)_

"Crown Prince Natsume, it has come to my attention that you are nearing your 18th birthday. From this contract that I signed nineteen years ago -" he dug out a yellowing scrap of paper, magically preserved, "- you are due to marry a Princessaessaessa Meekan Sakuracherrytrees."

"But father, we're already married!" protested Natsume, who had read Mushy Bits 4 and 5 of the previous chapter.

"That's not the point. Arrangements can be made, marriages can be annulled. But I can tell you what IS definately going to happen - you and this Princessessaessa are going to be wedded next Thursday and NOTHING is going to stop it! Now go! _Au hrrevoihrr!_"

And so Natsume was sent out of the throne room in disgrace, so much disgrace that he even forgot everything that he had said. How could this be happening to him? One minute he was the second most powerful person in the whole of this country (the first being his mother), and now his own father had overruled him! And not only that, but he was going to have to marry this random girl against his will, which was blatantly someone that only primitive aristocracies of the 15th century had done. How very, very stupid. He went to find his current wife.

"My dearest Mikan, _mon amouhrr_, we must be separated, for my evil father the King wants me to marry someone else, _pahrrce que j'auhrrai dix-huit la semaine phrrochaine. Je suis_ _thrr__ès, thrr__ès d__ésolé_."_ (Translator's Note: Thank you for using FrreeSampleFrrench services.)_

Mikan was heartbroken. "Who is this girl anyway?"

"Someone called Princessessaessa Meekan somethingorother, do you know her?"

_"Ah oui, elle est ... moi!"_ cried the happy Mikan. "Aren't we ALREADY married?"

"Oh yeah. I KNEW I said that somewhere! I must have forgotten," said Natsume. He slapped his forehead in sudden realisation.

"Obviously, even if we HADN'T already been married, we would have fallen in love at first sight anyway," said Mikan wisely. Natsume nodded his agreement. "Because you can never, ever give the canon couple an unhappy ending or a terrible marriage."

**16. Main characters always have to be perfect.**

Mikan was the prettiest girl in the school, no doubt about it. Comparisons had been made between her and Aphrodite, Venus, Helen of Troy, you name it. And Natsume was the handsomest boy in school - surely not even the perfection of the Greek gods themselves could have compared to his manly manliness.

_- fast fowards description from Mikan's left elbow to Natsume's upper right eyebrow hairs -_

Because this fic is 99 percent description of the wondrous perfection of these two characters, there isn't really much space for plot. All you really need to know is that in the end, these two extraordinary people were attracted to each other as much as the author is to chocolate, i.e. a hell of a lot. It was quite clear that they couldn't, wouldn't and shouldn't settle for anyone less than their level, the Level Of Godly Fanfiction Perfection.

And that is the story of how and why Mikan and Natsume got together. No more, no less.


End file.
